This invention relates generally to apparatus for observing objects under water, and more particularly to an underwater viewing device in the form of an open-top, transparent container of uncomplicated structure which requires literally no training to be used and which, when released, floats in an upright, stable attitude.
Prior art apparatus of the type under discussion is generally divided into two categories. In the first category are a wide variety of diving masks. A conventional diving mask has a transparent face plate and a rubber body which is secured to the user's head by means of a rubber strap. A snorkel for breathing may be built into the mask or, more commonly, is attached to the strap. Some skill and a degree of training is required to use a diving mask successfully and often it is difficult for a user or swimmer to find a mask that fits suitably and comfortably. A second category of devices includes a float or board having a viewport in a forward portion thereof through which the user may observe objects under water. An example of such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,081,726, issued Mar. 19, 1963, to William M. Betts, et al. A hollow, fiberglass float is disclosed in this patent, the float having a viewport through the float with a pane of glass at the bottom and a generally circular, upwardly extending turret rimmed with a soft, rubber face pad. A plurality of air breather holes are formed through the upper portion of the turret to provide fresh air for the user. In addition to the expense of such a device, the amount of fresh air available within the turret during use of the device is subject to question. If the supply of fresh air becomes inadequate, excess carbon dioxide from exhalation builds up within the turret and the continued rebreathing of such stale air eventually leads to a headache, at the very least. Additionally, such devices are constructed to be ridden by the user and thus are quite bulky.
Conversely, the present invention provides an entirely novel category of underwater devices which are used very easily, require little or no training to be used, and are of uncomplicated structure. The underwater viewing device of the present invention also includes ventilation openings and air circulation structure so that an adequate supply of fresh air is assured during use of the device. The device of this invention will float in a stable, upright attitude when unattended and will support a user with his head out of water whether the user or swimmer is in a vertical or horizontal attitude in the water.